


All Of Me

by MatrixDream



Series: Whrung [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Add more tags as I think of them, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Authority kink?, Cop kink?, Cuddles, Dancing, Dates, Drama, Fluff, Fluffiness too!, For my own entertainment, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Lemon, M/M, Nerdssssssss, No idea I don't do the kinky, OC deaths, Otps, Randomness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Singing, So much OOCness it hurts, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trying to cram as many ships as possible into this fic, background ships, friendships, many ships, some non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mechs aboard the Lost Light are dicks and Whirl tries to help bots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really following the comics. Bots who were dead are alive and mechs not even on the ship are but, still spoiler warnings because it will reference.

“Whirl stop that.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Whirl, stop picking at those wielding lines.”  
“No.”  
“Whirl.”  
“Rung.”  
“Whirl.”  
“Rung.”  
“Whirl! Stop that!” Rung grabbed the navy mechs claws. With a sigh he composed himself and gave the mech a calm smile. “Please stop hurting yourself. You don’t have to answer the question if you don’t want to.”  
Whirl looked down at the small servos still holding his claws. His optic flicked back up to the pale face before he ripped his claws out of the tiny grasp.  
“I know that! And don’t think your smile will work on me, Doc.” Whirl’s glare did not deter the kind psychiatrist.  
“I’m sorry. I suppose my question was quite…Unprofessional,” Rung’s expression became neutral.  
“Maybe I’ll tell you after a few more sessions, eyebrows. I haven’t told you about my daddy issues yet.” Even without a face you could tell Whirl was smirking.  
“Indeed, I apologize-I don’t usually ask that kind of question.” Rung intertwined his fingers. His chin rested against the support as he stared intently at Whirl.  
“Aw and here I thought Skids was your favourite. I didn’t know I was that special to you.” The rotor puffed up his chest. Rung chuckled and shook his head.  
“You are all very special to me. I can’t pick a favourite.” He smiled again.  
“Now that’s a lie. Everyone has a favourite somethin’, doc. Favourite gun, favourite engex, favourite bot.” Whirl waved his claws around as he spoke. “I bet my left gun tit you have a favourite model ship.”  
Rung shook his head at the vulgar language but allowed a tiny smirk. “I suppose that’s true. But, you can keep your gun.” Rung got up and grabbed his favourite model ship.  
He turned it over in his servos and dusted it off a bit. Whirl tried to look uninterested but, Rung caught sight of his optic brightening and the slight tilt forward. Rung hesitated but, held out the trinket for Whirl to hold if he wished. Whirl would more than likely break it but he had to put trust in his patient. The ex-wrecker looked at him then back at the outstretched toy. More carefully than expected he held it in his claws. He turned it over and admired the delicate handy work. Rung smiled before crossing one leg over the other.  
“Talk me through a day in the life of Whirl.” Rung waited patiently for the other mechs attention. Whirl looked up from the model ship before slightly crossing his legs in an attempt to mock the orange mech. When the only reaction he got was a smile-Whirl rolled his optic and sighed.  
“I get up, refuel, piss mech off, frag scrap up, get fragged, refuel again, shoot stuff. The usual.” He shrugged.  
“I see,” Rung nodded. “Have you tried singing? As I suggested last session, singing is a wonderful way to express yourself.”  
“Oh I tried!” Whirl laughed maniacally. “I sound like Ravage with his tail caught in the automatic doors!”  
Rung stifled an amused sound as the imagery made its way through his processor. He composed himself yet again and shook the thought from his processor.  
“I see. I’m sure you can’t possibly be that bad.” Rung had to hide his amusement yet again.  
“I’m bad, this vocalizer can’t do scrap. Now Cyclonus-hate him to the pit and back-that’s a mech who can sing.” Whirl would never admit his envious feelings towards the ‘not’ con.  
“Perhaps you could ask him for lessons? That would put you two on mutual ground.” Rung suggested.  
“I’d rather he killed me.” Whirl laughed at the mere thought.  
“Perhaps that was a bad suggestion,” Rung nodded to himself before checking the time. “It looks like our time is up. Hopefully we’ll see each other soon.”  
“Don’t bet on it.” Whirl stood up and sighed as Rung followed him to open the door. Fragging claws can’t do scrap. The door closed behind him and he stalked off.

Rung hummed quietly to himself as the solvent quickly filled up the bath. He checked to make sure it was the right temperature before turning the nozzle to shut it off. He slipped in and groaned in satisfaction. The heat soothed his aching frame. He loved being able to relax and let his thoughts wander. He thought about today’s sessions and analyzed the information he had gathered. He jotted stuff down before finally giving into relaxation and putting away his notes. He offlined his optics and began thinking about his next model ship. He wasn’t sure what one he was going to get yet but he was excited. Hopefully the ship stops at a mech friendly planet this time. He was running out of paints and that simply wouldn’t do. He could imagine holding the delicate model in his servos and touching up the details. His servos turned to Whirls claws and he remembered the mechs gentleness. Suddenly the claws weren’t holding onto the model ship but instead they were trailing down Rungs frame. Seeking out sensitive areas and gently pinching his antennae. Rungs frame purred as he imagined Whirl in that bath with him. The rotor whispering dirty things into his audio as they interfaced. Rungs interface array snapped open. He quickly scrambled out of the tub and dried himself off. This was the third time this month! If these fantasies didn’t cease Rung would have to drop Whirl as a patient. He scowled to himself before going back to work. Leisure time now officially over.


	2. 2

Rung quietly walked into Swerve’s.  
“Pllllleeeeeaaasseee Cyclonus!” Tailgate whined.  
“No.” The ‘not’ Decepticon answered.  
“Come on it will be interesting!” Tailgate continued.  
Rung sat at his usual seat which was far away from the current conversation. He watched Tailgate continue to press on for an agreement to whatever the white minibot had asked. He also noticed Skids and Swerve notably sitting closer to each other. They were practically holding hands. He gave a soft sigh and ordered a drink. It arrived in no time and he continued watching the bar quietly. He became immersed in his thoughts and failed to notice the mech coming towards him.  
“Hey there eyebrows!” Rung jumped as a long arm was thrown around his shoulder. “Whatchya looking at?”  
“Oh! Whirl! I was just looking around.” Rung took a quick sip of his drink before smiling at the mech mentioned.  
“Cool. Oh! Did you hear what Tailgate’s talking about?” Whirl motioned to the white mech across the room.  
“I picked up bits and pieces. Why? What is he talking about?” Rung waited as Whirl also took a drink of his engex.  
“So get this. He’s tryin’ to get Cyclonus to agree to spice up their interface life! He’s talkin’ about that at _Swerve’s _! I’ve never seen Cyclonus so mad! It was hilarious.” Whirl bent forward as he began cackling--his arm was still around Rung--bringing the poor mech with him.__  
“I agree this is a highly inappropriate place to talk about such matters.” Rung nodded and shrugged the mechs arm off of him.  
“Not only is it the wrong place but, it’s around the wrong bots. Half of these mechs are ready to jump him and spice his interface life right up.” Whirl stopped laughing.  
Rung looked over to make sure he was alright. The single optic was trained on his engex as he swirled it around. He noticed Rung’s attention and looked away. Rung was about to speak but it quickly died off to static as he noticed Whirl watching Cyclonus leave Tailgate to get more to drink. Even with that stoic expression you could see the blush on Cyclonus’ face. He didn’t think much of it but, Whirl certainly did. Almost automatically the rotor was out of his seat and walking over to the lone minibot. Rung was going to object but he then noticed two other mechs also heading for Tailgate.  
“You know foursomes are all the rage.” A mech leaned uncomfortable close to the white mini. He had to hold his drunken buddy up and Tailgate leaned back nervously.  
“Threesomes are so much better.” All three mechs jumped as Whirl approached.  
Rung couldn’t hear the conversation but, it was clear Whirl was trying to seduce the two bigger mechs. Cyclonus was still busy getting drinks-he was currently counting his credits. Whirl seemed to be successful with the seduction as the three of them walked away from Tailgate.  
“Almost forgot my drink. Thanks for keeping it safe, doc.” Whirl nodded at Rung as he grabbed it. “I’ll see you later, maybe.”  
Whirl walked away with the two mechs and left Swerve’s. Rungs expression was one of concern as he watched them leave. He couldn’t mistake the discomfort in Whirls’ field. It was clear the helicopter was not at all happy with his situation.

Whirls’ valve ached but he was determined to catch up with Tailgate. Cyclonus seemed to be out of the vicinity yet again-probably still mad about Tailgate’s audacity.  
“Yo! Short stuff wait up.” Tailgate turned and looked at the navy mech.  
“Oh! Hi, Whirl.” He was happy to see anyone-well except Megatron.  
“You’re faster than ya look.” Whirl huffed dramatically and pretended to catch his breath.  
Tailgate giggled and walked the rest of the way over to Whirl.  
“What do you need?” He smiled up at the big mech behind his mask.  
“Uh…Cyclonus teaches you how to sing, right?” Whirl tapped his claws together nervously.  
“Yeah he does! He’s a really good singer!” Tailgate gushed.  
“Right. Well I was wondering if…Well…You could maybe give me a few pointers? On how to sing.” Whirl looked away as the minibot began squeeing.  
“You want me to teach you how to sing?! Oh that would be awesome! Really? Me? Are you sure you want me? Oh Primus!” Whirl had to put his claw on top of Tailgates head to stop him from jumping and clapping.  
“Yeah. Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” Whirl waited for him to calm down.  
“Sure thing! So when do you want the lessons? I’m a little busy right now.” Tailgate was really giddy.  
“Anytime really. I’m not that busy.” Whirl shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Oh I don’t have anything to do later. I’ll comm you!” Whirl nodded in confirmation. “Okay! Great! I’ll see you later then!”  
Whirl waved as the energetic little mech skipped off. No doubt ecstatic at the thought of teaching someone something for once. Whirl sighed and made his way to the training room.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the other couples aboard the Lost Light have some down time.

Rewind snuggled closer to his Conjunx as they starred up at the constellations.  
“That one looks like your spark. All bright and beautiful.” Chromedome pointed at one of the bigger stars.  
“Are you going to name it after me too?” Rewind laughed.  
“Maybe I will.” Chromedome took the smaller mechs servo and rubbed his thumb against it.  
“Okay, you big sap.” Rewind sat up and nuzzled the bigger mech.  
Chromedome chuckled and retracted his mask before kissing his lover. It was simple and quick but passionate all the same.  
“I love you.” Rewind sighed dreamily.  
“I love you too.” Chromedome laid Rewind on his chest and smiled at him.  
“So I was thinking…When this whole quest for the Knights is over…Maybe we could get our own ship?” Rewind suggested.  
“Our own ship?” Chromedome asked.  
“Yeah! Domey and Rewind! Space adventures! Crossing the galaxy by their lonesome!” Rewind spread his arms out as he let his imagination take over.  
“That sounds beautiful. Just the two of us roaming the universe.”  
“Who knows maybe even…Some sparklings?” Rewind shrugged.  
Chromedome sat up abruptly which nearly knocked off his lover. He supported the mini against himself and starred into the blue visor.  
“Really? Are you serious? You’ve thought about it!” Chromedome asked excitedly.  
“Maybe…I’m still not sure.” Rewind looked down.  
“I can wait.” Chromedome smiled and kissed the small mech again before placing him in his lap.  
They cuddled a bit longer before they both had to leave their special little spot. Chromedome helped the mini back into the ship. They walked down the hallways and passed by a skipping Tailgate.  
They looked at each other before shrugging and going on their way.

Swerve shook his hips as he finished wiping down the table. An Earth song blasted through the speakers as he cleaned the bar. He had to get it all set up for the party tonight. Skids laughed as he watched the red and white minibot dance. He was currently cleaning the glasses for the silly little mech. The beat certainly had his pede tapping. Really he was just happy to see his lover happy after that whole Swearth ordeal. He walked over to the still dancing mech and twirled him around.  
“Woah! Skids!” Swerved laughed as he was danced with.  
Skids spun him around again before shaking both of their bodies to the beat. The energy quickly picked up and they ended up throwing their rags and dancing together. Skids grabbed the minis servo and dipped him before picking him up and spinning. Swerve couldn’t stop laughing and resorted to clapping when Skids put him down. The song ended and they both inhaled to try to cool their frames. Both mechs wore ridiculously wide grins.  
“That was fun but, the bar isn’t going to clean itself.” Swerve laughed for the hundredth time and picked up his rag. “Almost done though. You can leave now if you want.”  
“I am not leaving you for a second.” Skids had to lean down to hug the mech from behind.  
Swerve blushed but kept smiling.  
“Then go finish cleaning those glasses! Chop chop.” He jokingly hit Skids with the cloth.  
“Yes, sir!” Skids saluted before continuing cleaning to bar.  
Maybe he’d get a free drink out of this? Probably not.

Rodimus threw his head back and unleashed a mighty groan.  
“Sooooo much work!” He sighed and slowly pushed the data pads off of his desk like an Earth feline.  
“No.” Minimus put his servo up to stop the data pads from falling. “If you don’t finish signing these you aren’t going to the party at Swerve’s.”  
Rodimus sat up and pointed at the mustached minibot.  
“But you have to go with me! You promised!” He grudgingly grabbed the data pads.  
“ _Only _if you _finish these _.” Minimus bent down to pick up the few that had fallen.____  
While he was bent down Rodimus grabbed his aft. Minimus shot up and nearly smacked the captain with one of the pads.  
“Rodimus! Finish your work.” He crossed his arms.  
“But I want to have some fun.” Rodimus stuck out his lower lip.  
“Work _is _fun.” Minimus sighed and shook his head.  
“It’s _borriinngg _. Come on loosen the leash a bit.” Rodimus whined.  
“I thought you liked a tight leash.” The mini allowed a small smirk.  
Rodimus blushed and his systems beeped in surprise. He quickly got over it and grinned.  
“So does that mean we can do something fun?” He leaned closer to the smaller mech.  
“No.” Minimus pointed at the data pads before walking out of the room.____


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve has a party and someone dies.

Whirl’s voice box began crackling for the fifth time. He coughed a few times before growling and slamming his claw against the ground.  
“It’s okay! You’re getting better.” Tailgate put his hands up partially to calm Whirl but, mostly to protect himself if his student decided to get violent with more than the floor.  
“I must have blown out your audials than! I sound like scrap!” Whirl coughed again.  
“No! Really! You’re improving! Let’s just practice one more time.” Tailgate began singing one of the tunes Cyclonus had taught him.  
Whir tried to copy but one of the pitches threw out his vocalizer again. He grabbed his helm and started squeezing it.  
“Maybe that one’s just a little too high for you! We could probably try humming. Yeah let’s try humming a bit.” Tailgate started humming.  
As he hummed the tune he started trying to think of an excuse to leave. He was contemplating pretending to get a comm but, his scheming was cut off as Whirl began humming along. Whirl was matching him perfectly. Actually Whirl was humming it better than him. Whirl dimmed his optic as he began getting into it. Tailgate smiled and clapped his hands slightly startling the blue mech.  
“You should probably try humming daily. It might help with your pitching and the static problem. You might want to ask Ratchet though.” Tailgate shrugged  
“Thanks short stuff.” Whirl got up and went over to help him up.  
“No problem.”

Rung quietly entered Swerve’s and made his way to the table in the corner. The lights were slightly dimmed and loud music blasted through the speakers. Swerve was running all over the place trying to get in some conversation while also delivering drinks. There was a pretty big crowd of mechs dancing. Cyclonus, Megatron and Minimus Ambus were standing in the corner sipping their high grade like there wasn’t a party two steps away from them. Tailgate kept trying to get Cyclonus to join him but, it was obvious the purple mech still wasn’t interested. Rodimus also seemed to be trying to get Minimus to dance with him. The music was upbeat so Skids and a few other mechs were absolutely tearing up the dance floor. Swerve looked like he wanted to join in but anyone who could take over for him were already partying. Chromedome and Rewind were nodding to the beat but stayed seated. There were too many frames dancing to be able to pick any single mech out of the crowd. Many of them resorted to grinding including Rodimus who had somehow convinced Minimus to dance with him. The green mini bot was still stiff but he was up there unlike Cyclonus, Megatron and a few other mechs brooding in the corners. Rung continued to look around at the tables near him. Unexpectedly he noticed Whirl sitting alone and watching the bots dance. He had yet to order a drink and decided it’d be easier for Swerve if he didn’t have to go to multiple tables for single bots. He got up and walked over to Whirl. He sat next to the mech who seemed startled at his presence.  
“Hello, Whirl. It’s good to see you.” He greeted.  
“Hey, doc.” Whirl moved over a bit.  
“I expected you to be up there dancing.” Rung started.  
“I could say the same thing to you.” The conversation paused as Swerve took Rungs’ order.  
“I’m not particularly fond of this genre of music. I prefer slow and hummable tunes.” He took a sip.  
“I’d love to see you doin’ this Earth thing called twerking.”  
“I have no idea what that is. What about you? Why aren’t you dancing?” Rung asked.  
“Eh, not in the mood today. I’d rather watch.” The blue mech shrugged.  
“I see.” Rung nodded.  
They both sat quietly and watched the crowd of mechs. Rung had to take off his glasses a few times because the flashing lights were making his optics static.  
“You okay there?” Whirl asked after the third time he took them off.  
“This spot is right in front of the projector. My optics can’t recalibrate fast enough.” He rubbed them before putting his glasses back on.  
“You can move if you want. I won’t be offended.” Whirl moved over so the small mech could get past without getting an optic full of bright lights.  
“Would you like to sit with me at a different table?” Rung suggested.  
“If you want…” Whirl shrugged again before getting out of his seat.  
“I really appreciate it.” Rung got up as well and smiled up at him.  
Whirl nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. Rung looked at the empty tables to try to see which would be best to sit at. He saw one in the corner and walked by the crowd. Whirl was close behind but, not to close. One of the mechs dancing grabbed Rung and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
“Oh! Uh…Excuse me. I-I’m not really interested in dancing.” He tried to get out of the crowd but the mech started grinding against him. He blushed and tried to pull away but the mech wasn’t letting up. That is until one very angry helicopter socked the mech right in the face. Whirl pulled Rung behind him and glared at the mech.  
“He said he didn’t want to dance.” Whirl’s tone was menacing.  
“Who do you think you are?” The other mech started sizing him up.  
“The mech that’s going to tear out your spark and shove it down your throat if you don’t walk away right now.” The party obviously stopped and everyone was staring.  
“Why don’t you and I take this outside?”  
“It’s your funeral. Not mine.” They both started leaving Swerve’s.  
Minimus was going to stop them from leaving but, he realized he currently had no authority. Everyone stood awkwardly and a few tried to start up the party again. Minimus also left the party and Rung got off the dance floor. Even with the music you could still hear shouting outside. Rung wanted to go out and say it was okay but, he highly doubted that’d calm Whirl. He himself was feeling a little distraught. He felt even worse as a shot startled everyone-who stopped before running to see what was happening. No one was really all that surprised though when Whirl was standing over the mechs body. Ultra Magnus was on the scene right away and restrained Whirl. Rodimus and a few others picked up the mech and ran him to the med bay. Whirl was read his charges and told he’d be put in the brig. Rung felt at fault but, knew he hadn’t truly been responsible for the mechs probable offline.

“Need another one?” Swerve asked as Rung finished his second drink.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” Rung smiled softly.  
“Tonight was pretty crazy. I got it all on video!” Rewind said excitedly.  
“You get everything on video.” Chromedome pointed out.  
“I’m still an archivist, aren’t I?” He crossed his arms.  
“Whirl was pretty mad.” Tailgate mentioned.  
“Yeah, we noticed. That mech was offline the second he got snarky.” Swerve sighed and shook his head as he cleaned a glass.  
“I was surprised Whirl even gave him a warning.” Skids piped up from the bar.  
“Whirl isn’t actually all that bad,” Swerve started. “I mean you don’t want to get on his bad side or anything and he’s mean when he wants to be but, he’s done some good.”  
“He’s certainly made progress.” Rung nodded.  
“He’s actually the one that got Cy and me together.” Tailgate moved over as Swerve took a seat beside him.  
“I didn’t know that.” Rung looked at the small mech across from him with interest.  
“He got us together too.” Skids also joined them and wrapped his arm around Swerve.  
“So you two are together?!” Rewind asked excitedly.  
“Yeah! Skids just started courting me the other day.” Swerve rested his helm against his lovers arm.  
“How’d he get everyone together?” Chromedome questioned.  
“Well there was that whole thing with Getaway and Cyclonus getting super jealous. I didn’t notice until Whirl pointed it out to me. He asked me which mech I wanted to be with. I said I liked both but Cyclonus was the one I was interested in,” Tailgate explained. “According to Whirl, Cyclonus is really easy to figure out. So he comes up with this ‘genius’ plan to get Cyclonus all jealous and confess his love for me. It was a huge mess but, actually ended up working.”

“Match making is like Whirl’s fifth favourite thing to do. Blowing scrap up, shooting mechs, fighting, and annoying the frag out of everyone are like his top four.” Swerve laughed.  
“He wanted Swerve and I together. He would not stop pestering me about how perfect Swerve is-which he is- and pointing out how good we’d be together.” Skids smiled down at the mentioned mech affectionately.  
“I heard he also wanted them together.” Tailgate whispered as he pointed at Glitch helping the drunken Trailbreaker out of the bar.  
“Who does he want me with?” Rung asked.  
Rewind and Chromedome looked at each other before shrugging. Swerve and Skids also looked at each other and tried to think.  
“I think he might have forgotten about you. Or just doesn’t think anyone goes well with you.” Tailgate looked across the table at Rung before shaking his head.  
Everyone shrugged in sync making Rung’s spark sink. Almost instantly Swerve’s visor brightened and he began speaking his mind.  
“Hey! What if he likes you? I mean he seems to get pretty agitated when someone messes with mechs he considers a friend but, I’ve never seen him mad enough about that too well do _that _.” He gestured to the energon stain.__  
“But I’m his _psychiatrist _.” Rung’s optics widened.  
“I don’t think that matters to Whirl.”__


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Rung have a conversation while two lucky minibots get to be tall.

 

                The brig door opened catching Whirl’s attention. He looked up expecting to see Ultra Magnus.

                “Rung?” He was a little shocked.

                “Hello, Whirl.” The orange mech greeted.

                “What are you doing here?” Whirl asked.

                “I came to speak with you. I brought some energon sticks.” Rung offered the candy.

                “I’m good.” Whirl waved him off and went back to staring at the floor.

Rung sat down right in front of him. He crossed his legs and waited patiently for the other mechas attention. Whirl turned his head and starred at a different spot. Rung scooted over there and waited again. Whirl huffed and turned his whole body away. Rung simply starred at his back. Whirl sighed before throwing up his arms and turning around.

                “Fine! I give! What do you want?” He crossed his arms and glared at the small mech who tried to hide his victorious smile.

                “I wanted to talk about what happened at the party-” Rung began.

                “Of course. Let me guess! You’re very disappointed in me? I was making _so_ much _progress._ ” Whirl scowled.

                “I am disappointed, yes. I am also quite shocked. Why did you kill that mech?” Rung asked.

                “He was saying and doing some scrap I didn’t like.” Whirl shrugged.

                “Like what? I agreeing the dancing was quite _profound_ but, surely that isn’t a reason to shoot and kill someone.” Rung furrowed his eyebrows.

                “He stole your first dance of the night. I was planning to be it.” Whirl joked.

                “Whirl. This is serious. You killed a mech and Ultra Magnus and I are the only ones who can get you out of this situation. Ultra Magnus has left it up to me to judge whether or not you are stable.” Rung sighed and took off his glasses.

                “I-…” Whirl starred into his optics before looking down again. “I warned him to back off. He wasn’t listening to you and he wasn’t listening to me. He didn’t even know your name and he was planning to-…He kept asking why I even cared and if I had a claim on you. Talking like you were an object and not…Well…You. He wasn’t even sloshed. If he was I probably would a punched him out and got his buddies to take him home. The-The point is he was a piece of scrap and I lost my temper.”

                “So you were defending me?” Rung clarified.

                “I guess. I don’t like mechs talking scrap about my friends. Thought you already knew this eyebrows.” Whirl punched his shoulder gently.

Rung smiled and turned off his thumb recorder. He offered the energon sticks again and this time Whirl took one. Not having a normal mouth may cause some difficulties to which Rung realized too late.  Whirl seemed to have it all figured out though as he began violently smashing the candy.

                “That’s an interesting way of eating it.” Rung laughed.

                “Only way I can. It’s fun too.”

                “I see.”

* * *

 

                Tailgate continued to poke Cyclonus in the head which obviously annoyed the ‘not’ Decepticon a great deal. He rested on the mechs shoulders and hugged him between each poke.

                “How can you not enjoy being up here? I’m so tall!” Tailgate threw his arms up.

                “Because if I fall I will die.” Rewind answered from the ground.

                “I won’t drop you.” Chromedome shook his helm.

                “That’s what you said last time!” Rewind glared.

                “I didn’t _actually_ drop you. I was just messing around.” The mnemosurgeon huffed.

                “You almost gave me a spark attack!”

Cyclonus rolled his eyes as the two mechs beside him continued to bicker and his small mate continued to poke him in the head.

                “Whoops! Sorry!” Tailgate apologized when he accidentally poked him in the optic.

The white mech stopped and rested his chin against his mate’s helm. Chromedome ended the argument by picking up Rewind and placing him on his shoulders.

                “Agh! Primus, Chromedome!”  Rewind slapped his helm lightly.

                “I promise I won’t drop or pretend to drop you this time.” Chromedome rested his servos on the smaller mechs thighs to prove his point.

                “Fine, it’s kind of nice being tall.” Rewind also relaxed against his Conjunx.

                “Is that Whirl and Rung?” Tailgate perked up.

All four mechs looked over as Rung and Whirl left the brig. The two seemed to be having a civil conversation. They hadn’t expected Whirl to be let out so early if at all. Let alone Rung being the one letting him out. They really hoped Ultra Magnus knew about this.

                “Ultra Magnus says he’s going to be keeping an optic on you and if you harm another mech aboard this ship unprovoked you’re going to be shot out of the airlock. You also have to clean the whole ship in between your regular shifts.” Rung explained to Whirl.

                “Harsh but beats rusting in there.” He shrugged.

                “Indeed.”

                “Hi guys!” Tailgate waved at them.

                “Yo! Short stuff!” Whirl turned around and faced the approaching mechs.

                “Whirl, Ultra Magnus wanted you to start right away.” Rung sighed.

                “Right, right. Sorry. I’ll talk to you later Tailgate.” Whirl waved before heading off.

                “Sure thing!” Tailgate called after him.

 Chromedome and Rewind also waved. Rewind lost his balance and ended up falling off of his Conjunx’s shoulders.

                “FRAGGING PIT CHROMEDOME!”

                “THAT ONE WAS YOUR FAULT!”               


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Tailgate talk. A sparkeater runs rampant on the Lost Light and Whirl saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Harutemu this beauty now exists. https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xat1/v/t1.0-9/12088129_925750677506708_3574271730645805390_n.jpg?oh=5cc03029e9661dc0598147dcde64b0c4&oe=5694D375 It took way to long!

                “Yo! Short stuff!”  Whirl called.

                “Hi Whirl! What’s up? Tailgate asked.

                “I’ve been doing that humming thing like you said.” Whirl mentioned.

                “That’s great to hear! Can I hear you sing?” Tailgate asked excitedly.

                “Let’s go somewhere else first.”  Whirl looked around.

                “Okay!” Tailgate and Whirl went into one of the supply closets.

                “I’m still not good but, I’m at least a little better. I think.”  The blue mech shrugged.

Tailgate gave him his full attention by crossing his legs and resting his servos on his knees. Whirl couldn’t think of a song right away so Tailgate began singing. Whirl slowly joined in and soon they were both in sync. Tailgate excitedly started clapping his hands.

                “Oh that was fantastic! You’ve improved so much! Who are you and what have you done with Whirl?” He joked.

                “Ha ha, yeah. Well there aren’t many bots in the halls when I’m cleaning it so I get time to practice then.” Whirl shrugged.

                “Cyclonus could teach you way better than me. I’m actually still learning from him.”  The minibot suggested.

                “Frag no. I’d offline myself first.”  Whirl remarked.

                “Why do you want to learn how to sing anyways?” Tailgate questioned.

                “You can only frag scrap up so many times. I need something else to do.” Whirl sighed.

                “But, why singing?” Tailgate continued.

                “I-.” The lights began flashing and sirens were blaring. Tailgate squeaked in surprise and Whirl shot up instantly.

:: A sparkeater is aboard the ship! I repeat! A sparkeater is aboard the ship! ::

                “Looks like it’s not all hush hush this time,” Whirls battle protocols started up. “Stay here and lock the door behind me.”

Whirl ran out of the supply closet and waited to hear the click of the lock before charging down the halls. He didn’t know where he was planning to go but, he started hearing screams coming from one hall. He quickly followed them and ended up running into Rodimus, Trailbreaker and Glitch all trying to stop the sparkeater. The creature was a sickly lime green colour and taller than the last one.

                “Rodimus! What are we going to do?” Glitch panicked.

                “I-I’m not sure. The last time we had a sparkeater on the ship I lured it and got it stuck in the quantum generator but, after seeing how well that worked in the alternate universe I’m not sure if I want to do it again…” Rodimus explained.

The sparkeater snapped at Glitch causing the mech to back up.

                “I got this,” Trailbreaker trapped the creature in one of his force fields. “No wait! Glitch!”

The scared orange mech ran over and hugged Trailbreaker. Rodimus face palmed when he accidentally disabled the field. He yelped in pain before realizing what he had done.

                “Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Glitch apologized.

Apologies didn’t matter because as soon as that force field was down the sparkeater took off. Whirl cursed and quickly took chase.

                “Whirl! Wait! Don’t shoot it!” Rodimus yelled after him.

                 “Yeah yeah sparks are explosive and if you shoot it it’ll blow the whole ship.” He rolled his optic and continued chasing it.

He rounded a corner and lost sight of the creature.

                “Frag. Great going Rodimus.” Thankfully a cry got his attention.

Whirl headed down a different hall and found the sparkeater cornering Rung. It hissed and clicked as it got closer beginning to tower over the tiny bot.

                “Hey you! Ugly! Why don’t you pick on someone more your size?” The monster turned and screeched as Whirl charged at it. He tackled the thing to the ground and began punching it. He wished he could use his guns but, he couldn’t risk blowing up the ship especially with Rung right there. Unfortunately the Cybervore got the upper servo and pinned Whirl to the ground.

                “Whirl!” Rung cried.

He struggled against it and was able to get one claw free. He grabbed the monsters neck and began squeezing. Realizing what he was trying to do and that its snack would have to wait; the sparkeater began removing Whirl’s spark. Feeling his spark pressing against its casing caused to Whirl gasp in pain. The plating around his spark began collapsing as the spark was slowly removed from his body. He growled and tried to struggle against the creature as his pain receptors went haywire. The pain stopped instantly as Rung shoved his whole weight against the beast. Distracted once again with its prey Whirl closed his claw around its neck and squeezed. It shrieked before its voice box gave out and its neck cabling crumpled resulting in its head falling off. The body collapsed and Whirl easily pushed it off. He groaned in pain as he sat up.

                “Whirl! Are you alright?” Rung asked as he crouched beside the helicopter.

                “Augh. That’s going to fragging hurt in the morning but, I’m fine. What about you?” Whirl tried standing and Rung helped support him.

                “I’m fine, thanks to you.” Rung sighed before smiling up at him.

                “Piece of slag.” Whirl growled before stomping on the decapitated head.

                “Woah! Rodimus, it seems the situation is handled.” Nautica stopped in her tracks.

                “Good job you two. You’ll both get a Rodimus star for your heroism!” Rodimus smiled at Rung and Whirl.

                “Keep your fragging star.” Whirl glared.

                “I wonder how another sparkeater got on this ship.” The ship captain/co-captain/whatever ignored the blue mech.

                “Maybe on the alternate ship there were two sparkeaters and like Rewind it also stayed here. Or maybe I’m just a fragged up shade of purple. I don’t fragging know! You’re the ship leader and this femme theorises the frag out of everything!” Whirl motioned to the femme and mech in front of him.

                “You’re very right! I need to look into this! Nautica, let’s go find out what happened.” Rodimus took the femmes arm and dragged her away before she could agree or refuse.

                “Idiot.”

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Trailbreaker get drunk and Whirl confesses something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it sad to enjoy quoting your own story with your friend?

 

                Whirl groaned as he starred at his dented spark chamber. It looked as bad as it hurt and Whirl was considering going to the med bay for it. He decided against it and instead braced himself against the wall as he wedged his claw into the wound. He winced as he began popping out the dents. The metal felt tender and if possible even more painful. Whirl growled and checked his spark for any damage but, there was none he could see.

                “Fragging pit.” He groaned and closed his plating.

He was considering recharging and his optic began to dim. A sudden ping had him sitting up though and accepting the comm request.

:Whirl, It’s Trailcutter. Swerve’s giving out some free rounds to any of the bots involved in stopping the sparkeater. :

:So?:

“So? Get your aft down here! We can finally have that challenge!:

:That drinking contest? Really? I’m not in a drinking mood buddy.:

:Come on! Free drinks! Let’s celebrate and drink away our sorrows!:

:Fine.:

:Woo!:

:—:

              

* * *

               Rung was still a little shaken and decided he felt most comfortable surrounded by other mechs. It was that time when most mechs would be at Swerve’s so he decided to head there. Just as he had assumed multiple others were there but, they seemed to all be surrounding a table.

                “Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!” He could hear the crowd chant.

He easily slipped through unnoticed and watched as Trailbreaker began chugging two drinks at the same time. Whirl of course couldn’t drink as fast but, he was clearly beating the other mech and had three. Swerve was obviously regretting his decision as Skids kept handing him the empty glasses. Doing the dishes was the least of his problems though as Trailbreaker took in too much and suddenly purged his tanks. The crowd cheered and booed as Whirl finished signalling his victory.

                “Euyewhaha.” Tailgate covered his olfactory sensor as the purged content began to smell but, he couldn’t stop from laughing.

Other joined in laughing or patting one of the drunken mechs on the back.

                “I demand a-a remawtch.” Trailbreaker slurred.

                “I think you’ve had enough.” Glitch shook his helm and began pulling the mech out of the bar.

Some bots awed in disappointment but, everyone soon dispersed and went back to their normal conversations. Whirl was practically falling out of his seat and Rung decided to help the over charged mech.

                “Here Whirl, why don’t I escort you to your habsuite?” Rung offered the bigger mech his servo.

                “Oh how very g-gently mechy.” Whirl began giggling.

Rung shook his head but, smiled and grabbed the mechs claw.

                “Whhheerree we gooiinngg? Are w-we going on an adv-enture? I like adventureeess.” Whirl was surprisingly compliant and followed the psychiatrist.

                “We’re going to get you back to your room. Is that alright?” Rung asked as he led the drunken mech down the hallways.

                “My pedes look funny. Look at them! They are spinning.” Whirl began giggling again as he became tipsy and harder to support.

                “Do you need to sit down?” Rung stopped to make sure he was alright.

                “I’m okay! You’re so nice to me. You take good good care of m-me. Are you my friend?” The blue mech wouldn’t stop talking.

                “I am your friend Whirl. Do you need to sit down?” Rung repeated.

                “You’re very pretty. Really really pretty. Like the prettiest pretty that’s nice. You’re pretty nice.” A few mechs walking down the hall turned at Whirls giggling.

Rung couldn’t help the blush that graced his faceplate at the compliments but, he remembered Whirl was completely sloshed.

                “Thank you, you are very kind.” Rung smiled.

                “No you kind very kind. I like you. I want to date you. Can we date?” Whirl asked.

                “Whirl, you aren’t currently in your right mind.” Rung sighed.

                “Can we date after?” He continued.

                “I-Whirl…You won’t remember this anyways… Alright but, only if you ask me once you’ve sobered.” The orange mech really didn’t know what else to say. He had no idea what Whirl would be like drunk and the last thing he wanted was to make him violent.

                “Do you promise?” Whirl asked.

                “Indeed.”


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Minimus show some PDA. Cyclonus and Tailgate have a deep conversation. Rewind and Chromedome make up and Whirl and Rung have some things to consider.

                Whirl sat up groaning as the splitting processor ache kicked in. He grabbed some energon and slowly began to ingest it. Everything was a little fuzzy but he did remember one thing.

                “Scrap.” He sighed and tapped his claw against the energon cube.

He finished the rest before setting it down and standing up. What was he supposed to say to Rung now?

                “Hey there eyebrows. Forget the slag I said last night. I was absolutely star sabered. Nah that’s mean. Wait what do I care? No...No I care. Primus!”  Whirl grumbled. “How do you even ask someone out? Yo Rung! You said you’d date me if I was sober and now I am so bam! Date me.”

Whirl growled before deciding he’d just wing it.

 

                Rung was taking notes when a knock on the door caused him to look up. He got out of his seat and walked over to open it.

                “Oh hello Whir-” A box was shoved in his face.

                “Here.” Whirl held the box.

                “Oh why uh…Thank you Whirl,” Rung noticed it was energon sticks. “How kind of you.”

                “So uh…I was pretty sloshed last night.” Whirl began.

                “Indeed.”

                “And... I remember saying... stuff and you also said some stuff.” The blue mech delineated.

               “Yes Whirl, that is how a conversation works.” Rung laughed.

               “Haha yeah. Well I was pretty sloshed but, I wasn't-I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty, and nice n' stuff.” He began tapping his claws together nervously.

                “Oh my…” Rung began blushing again.

                “And well I’m not sloshed now so. I kinda wanted to go on a date. If you want…” Whirl trailed off.

                “I…Whirl I-I’m really sorry but, I can’t. I’m your psychiatrist.” The orange mech looked down.

                “Why does that matter? I don’t care.” Whirl said.

                “Whirl it would be seen as…Whirl I just can’t.” Rung frowned.

                “If you don’t like me just say it.”

                “Whirl it’s not that I don’t like you. If we date under these circumstances it would be an abuse of my authority. Please understand.” Rung explained.

                “I understand…I got it. Sorry to bother you. Bye.” Whirl sighed.

                “Whirl please...”

                “It’s fine. I’m fine.” Whirl quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

 

                Rodimus skipped with Minimus walking by his side. The minibot looked more than annoyed as bots turned to stare.

                “Why do you insist on doing degrading things such as this?” He sighed.

                “It annoys you,” The flashy mech laughed. “Skip with me!”

                “Frag no.” Minimus crossed his arms.

                “Come on!” Rodimus frowned. “I’m the ship captain and you have to do what I say.”

                “Megatron is also ship captain.” Minimus reminded him.

                “Good idea! I’ll comm him and tell him to tell you to skip with me.” The coish-captain declared.

                “Primus, Megatron forgive me.”

                :Rodimus here! Megatron I have an order for you to give Minimus.:

                :What? Rodimus! I’m in the middle of a very important call.:

                :You watching Screamy frag himself again?:

                :What?! No! Primus, Rodimus! What do you want?!:

                :As the ships co-captain you must order Minimus to skip with me.:

                :Who? That green guy? Dammit Rodimus. Minimus I order you to skip with Rodimus.:

                :Ha! Success! Thanks Megs!:

                :Don’t call me that—:

                “Yup he is totally getting Starscream to put on a show for him again.” Rodimus revealed.

                “I didn’t want to know that.” Minimus groaned.

                “Well you heard the mech! Skip!” Minimus glared at the other mech. “Skip or I will pick you up.”

                “Don’t you fragging dare.” The green minibot began skipping. If you could even call the enthusiastic less jump a skip. Rodimus grabbed his hand and they both began kind of skipping together.

                “You’re my worst nightmare.” Minimus muttered.

                “I love you too.” Rodimus laughed before leaning down and kissing the other mechs mustache.

Minimus almost smiled…Until Rodimus lifted him up and began carrying him down the halls.

                “Rodimus put me down!”

                “No.” The flashy mech began nuzzling him.

They both looked up as Whirl went stomping down the halls. He almost crashed into the couple and when he saw them showing affection he growled and pushed them out of the way.

                “Whirl’s in a bad mood…” Rodimus pointed out.

                “Better go keep an eye on him.” Minimus got out of his lovers grip.

                “Yeah…”

* * *

 

                Tailgate sat on his berth as Cyclonus sat on his reading a data pad. The white minibot let out a loud experimental sigh. He got no reaction from the purple mech. He huffed and shifted a bit letting his displeased EM field brush against the other mechs. Cyclonus just rolled his optics and focused on the article.

                “Wow. I just—wow. I can’t—wow! Wow! Just wow! Seriously? Wow.” Tailgate threw up his servos.

                “Stop wowing. I’m trying to read.” Cyclonus sighed.

                “I am trying to get your attention and—wooow! Wow! Primus wow! I can’t believe you—wow.” The white minibot shook his head.

                “Fine. What do you want?” Cyclonus put down the data pad.

                “I want to talk! You haven’t talked to me forever!”  Tailgate exaggerated.

                “I talked to you yesterday.” Cyclonus frowned.

                “And I had energon yesterday! So what? We need more communication in this relationship!”  Tailgate declared.

                “Talk then.”

                “No we both have to talk! About our problems and stuff!” Tailgate gestured between them.

                “I wasn’t aware we had problems.” Cyclonus’ attention was finally in the conversation.

                “Of course we have problems! Every couple does.” Tailgate clarified.

                “I think you’re reading too much into this.” The purple mech sighed.

                “And I think you aren’t participating enough! Primus you never smile and you’re mad about everything!” Tailgate crossed his arms.

                “Hardly.”

                “When you’re mad you’re mad, when you’re sad you’re mad, when you’re happy you’re mad, when you’re in love you’re mad, when you frag you’re mad!” Tailgate exclaimed. “Why do you think I wanted to try something new? I love you but, sometimes I feel like just a frag. I understand Scourge is like your best friend and that’s fine but I don’t even think you consider me a friend! If you don’t love me tell me!”

                “You think I don’t love you?”

                “Well you don’t show it,” Tailgate mumbled. “And I don’t expect you to change! I do love you for you. I just want maybe a little cuddling once in a while? Maybe a kiss and an ‘I love you.’ sometimes.”

                “Okay.”

                “O-okay?”  The minibot was practically in tears.

                “Okay.” Cyclonus got up and walked over to the minibots berth.

He sat down and pulled Tailgate onto his lap. He kissed the white mechs cheek which took on a blue tint.

                “Aw! Cyclonus!” Tailgate snuggled closer to the big mech and sighed with relief.

* * *

 

                Rewind crossed his arms as Chromedome pulled him onto his lap. His frown was unseen but, Chromedome knew he was mad.

                “I said I was sorry. You can’t still be mad.” The larger mech sighed.

                “You dropped me! Again! After you promised _not_ too! ‘Oh I won’t drop you. I promise.’ Bah! Bunch of slag that was.” Rewind slouched and crossed his arms tighter to his body.

                “It was an accident, really!” Chromedome pulled him up and began snuggling him.

                “Stop it. I’m mad at you.” He pushed away a bit.

                “Oh come on. I can make you feel better~” Chromedome slowly slid his servo down his Conjunx’s hip.

                “If you’re trying to rev me up it’s not working. That barely even tickled.” Rewind just glowered and remained stubborn.

Chromedome smirked as an idea popped into his processor. Both of his servos were on Rewind’s hips now and instead of trailing down they were trailing up.

                “What are you—” Rewind didn’t get to finish as the totally mature mech started tickling him. “Ah! Ahaha! Stop! No! Chromedome! Stahp! Aha! No!”

Chromedome tickled his a bit more before picking him up and cuddling him again. Once Rewind got his bearings he huffed but returned the affection.

                “Feel better now?” Chromedome asked.

                “Yeah…Just wish you’d stop treating me like a sparkling.” Rewind playfully glared.

                “Stop acting like one then.” Chromedome poked him.

                “Jerk.”

                “Translation: Touché.” They both laughed.

                “I love you, you big jerk.” Rewind nuzzled his mate.

                “And I love you, you small nerd.” Chromedome smiled and kissed him.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung drops Whirl as a patient and Whirl has a breakdown in his room.

 

                “I would like to drop Whirl as a patient.” Ultra Magnus whipped around as Rung entered his office.

                “Oh,” Was all he was able to get out. “…Did he do something already? Do I need stasis cuffs? I don’t think I’ve gotten any reports yet…”

                “No he’s done nothing wrong.” Rung shook his head.

                “Dropping Whirl as a patient is a very lengthy process. There is much work to be written and filed. I’d very much appreciate at least an explanation.” The Magnus crossed his arms.

                “It’s for personal reasons. I will sign anything you need me too, I don’t mind.” The orange mech sort of explained.

                “Are you sure? If you will allow me to be honest I truly believed you were getting through to him.” Ultra Magnus argued.

                “He certainly has improved and I still intend to help him but, I cannot be his psychiatrist any longer.” Rung admitted.

                “If you feel this is the best course of action I am entitled to accept your request.” The professional mech sighed and began collecting the files needed.

                “I greatly appreciate it.” Rung breathed.

                “Mhm.”

* * *

 

                Ratchet sighed as two more mechs limped into the med bay.

                “First Aid assist those two. I’m a little busy at the moment.” He sighed as he finished reattaching an arm.

                “I was just teasing him a bit and then bam! He tears my arm off!” The mech threw up his working arm.

                “You’re talking about Whirl, right?” One of the bots that had just came in asked from across the room.

                “Yeah! I mean I know the guy has a temper but, he’s been pretty chill lately, y’know?” The two mechs continued to converse from across the room.

:Should we comm Ultra Magnus?:

:That would seem logical First Aid but, I think we need someone to calm Whirl down. Not restrain him.:

:Does he have any friends?:

:Not many. Trailcutter, Tailgate sometimes but, no one who could really calm him down.:

:Should we call Rung?:

:If this continues? Definitely.:

:What if he picks a fight with the wrong mech?:

:He’ll learn his lesson and Rung won’t be needed.:

:Scrap. More mechs are coming in.:

:Primus! What is Whirl doing?:

:Picking a fight with every mech he sees it seems. It’s not long before word gets to Magnus.:

“Why do you do this to yourself Whirl?” Ratchet sighed and shook his head.

“Thanks Doctor.” The mech rolled his shoulder to test it.

There seemed to be not too much traction and the mech smiled before getting up.

                “Put some medical lubricant on that for a few weeks and if that starts to rust come to me right away.” Ratchet handed the bot the lubricant and waved him off.

First Aid was finishing up with one of the more heavily damaged bots so Ratchet fixed up the second who only had a few major scratches. Everything else was just aesthetic. Both mechs were sent on their way and the medics were about to take a break when another set of mechs walked in damaged.

                “Primus! What does that mech run on?!”

* * *

 

                “You’re such an idiot. Who could ever love you? You’re disgusting! You’re hideous! No one likes a faceless mech. You’re fragged in the processor. You’re pathetic. The only thing you can do it break things! You were meant to be a weapon! Designed to be a weapon! You deny it for him but, he doesn’t love you. He doesn’t even like you. It’s his job to be nice. You thought he was your friend? None of these mechs are your friends. You should have died with those Sweeps. Fragging Cyclonus interrupted and then he didn’t even finish the job. All these empty threats. He must have realised death is your only savoir. And the greatest punishment is letting you live with yourself. Surrounded by mechs who couldn’t hate you more than you hate yourself. It was fun to pretend but, play times over. Maximus could offline you if you piss him off enough. You know exactly how to twist his turbines. Or maybe you can get Cyclonus to fulfil his promise of death. All you have to do is attack Tail—“

                Whirl stopped pacing and instead sat down on his berth.

                “No. Tailgate hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s a good mech.” Whirl shook his head and sighed.

He didn’t have anything to occupy his time either than his thoughts and they seemed to be going to bad places. There were no sweeps to dismember and he’d already beat up half the mechs on the ship. He was actually surprised Ultra Magnus hadn’t busted down his door yet. It would be a shame if he did. The door was the only undamaged part of the room. The walls were covered in dents and claw marks—his own energon smeared them. Once he had finished massacring the room and his anger had died down he had been left to his own self-loathing. He felt empty inside and his spark felt heavy. The only way to keep this feeling down was to replace it with violence. The best place for that would be the training room. After making sure Ultra Magnus wasn’t right outside that was exactly where Whirl headed.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complaints about Whirl causes Ultra Magnus to speed up the process. Skids teaches Swerve to shoot and Rung makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people hate the next chapter others love it. I'm getting a needle tomorrow so I can't rewrite it because I turn into a big baby. So if you hate it I'm sorry.

 

                “I see.” Ultra Magnus shook his head and sighed.

                “What is it?” Rung asked.

                “It’s Whirl. He’s sent twenty one mechs to the med bay but, he seems to have calmed down. No matter he has attacked other mechs unprovoked.” The Magnus sighed again before preparing to comm Rodimus.

                “Ultra Magnus please wait. It’s my fault for Whirl’s current mood. Please allow me to handle this situation.” Rung suggested.

                “Rung, he’s dangerous and must be punished.”

                “I will take full responsibility. You said he may be calmed now which leaves him open to negotiations. Please let me speak to him.” Rung insisted.

Ultra Magnus sighed before quickly flipping through the signed pile. He pulled out a few more files and handed them to Rung.

                “Just sign these and Whirl will no longer be your patient. Then I will allow you to speak to him but, if anything goes wrong comm me. This is his last chance and I don’t give chances.” Rung quickly read through them before he signed and handed them back to the big mech.

                “Thank you.” He quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

 

                Skids and Swerve tried to ignore the angry mech at the other end of the shooting range. They kept their distance and couldn’t hear his cursing over the gun shots.

                “Okay so you have to position yourself like this.” Skids showed the smaller mech.

Swerve tried to imitate him but, his footing was off and he missed the target. Skids shook his head and smiled before helping. He put Swerve’s pedes in the right place and helped him hold up the gun. He wrapped his arm around the red mechs torso to help balance him.

                “And squeeze the trigger.” Skids put his servo over Swerve’s.

It was a direct hit and the minibot started cheering. Skids couldn’t help smiling and hugging him.

                “Nice shot.” Whirl commented.

Both mechs jumped in surprise at the unexpected acknowledgement but Swerve smiled more.

                “Thanks! Who knows maybe I’ll be ready for the shoomer by next week?”  Swerve joked.

                “Slow down, you need to upgrade from the ‘My First Blaster.’ First.” Whirl shook his head before returning to shooting everything.

Swerve and Skids also started shooting again. Swerve was getting better but he still couldn’t hit the target on his own. Swerve totally missed when he turned as the door opened and somebody else entered. He was surprised to see Rung in this part of the ship. Rung smiled at him and Skids but headed over to Whirl. He tapped Skids shoulder and pointed at the psychiatrist.

                “What’s he doing?” He asked.

                “I have no idea.” Skids shrugged.

Rung was nervous but, he hid it well and got up enough courage.

                “Hello, Whirl…” He began.

Whirl stopped shooting and looked down at the small mech. He looked at Rung with such disinterest and a little anger—it hurt.

                “ _Psychiatrist._ ” Whirl acknowledged.

                “Ex- Psychiatrist actually.” Rung corrected.

                “What?” So maybe this was a bad start.

                “Whirl, I’ve dropped you as a patient.” Rung started.

                “Fantastic. So did you come here to insult me? Rub it in a bit?” Whirl demanded—snapping his claws as he did so.

                “Not at all! It’s nothing like that! Whirl I’ve dropped you as a patient because I do wish to try a relationship with you,” Rung explained. “If you still want to go on a date.”

                “Is this a joke? Are you fragging with me?” Whirl looked skeptical and crossed his arms.

                “I’m afraid we’d have to go on a date first.” Rung tried to make an actual joke.

Whirl shook his head and rolled his optic but he did look slightly humoured. After a short pause Whirl uncrossed his arms and shrugged.

                “Sure.”

                “I-oh. When would you like to have this date?”  Rung asked.

                “Isn’t the one asking supposed to decide?” Whirl inquired.

                “Right. How is tonight for you?”

                “Fine. I’ll comm you.”

Rung nodded and proceeded to leave while Whirl awkwardly waved.

                “Aaaww!” Swerve leaned against his gun.

Skids quickly grabbed it from him before he could accidentally shoot someone.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Rung must improvise a date. Rodimus and Minimus do some work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMP I am having so much trouble with the next chapter. I am way better at fluff. And also this date is kind of awkward but I wanted to come up with something original. And it's fragging fun.

 

                Minimus sighed as he sat beside Rodimus.

                “This is so hard.” The flashy mech sighed.

                “All you have to do is sign your name.” Minimus rolled his optics.

                “Why do I have to do it?” Rodimus continued.

                “Because you’re the ship captain, Rodimus. Would you rather Megatron sign it?” The minibot sighed again.

                “Pit no! Where’m I signing?” Rodimus quickly snatched up the data pad and signed randomly.

                “There I…suppose.” Rodimus threw his head back and groaned.

Minimus sighed for the third time and grabbed his data pads. He sat beside Rodimus and began doing his own work. Rodimus rested his chin against the desk and frowned. He looked over and watched Minimus complete two data pads at a time. He had to do more than sign. Rodimus looked away from the green mechs servos and instead to his face. Minimus didn’t know this but when he was really concentrated he stuck his glossa out a bit. Even in the Magnus armour he did it.

                “I love you.” Rodimus blurted.

Minimus stopped writing and looked down at him. He raised an optic ridge and crossed his arms.

                “What do you want?” Minimus sighed.

                “No really…I love you.” Rodimus repeated.

                “Mhm…” Minimus went back to work but, a small blush was evident.

* * *

 

                Rung and Whirl stood in front of the laters hab suite.

                “I apologize. I didn’t plan a date.  I don’t have the slightest clue where to go.” Rung began wringing his servos. “Swerve’s seems to be popular.”

                “Everyone goes there. Here, I have an idea.” Whirl gently grabbed Rungs arm.

                They ended up leaving one hallway for another hall and Rung was very confused.

                “Okay so you’re probably thinking ‘We’re in a hall how’s this interesting?’ Well I’m going to show you one of the funnest things to do while working.” Whirl let go of his arm.

Whirl started running before he stopped and slid across the floor. The floor had just been waxed and he slid pretty far. He actually didn’t expect Rung to try it but, he waved the mech over any ways. Rung had done far weirder things so he took a few steps back before also running and sliding. Whirl obviously had more practice with it as he almost fell over. He got his balance but was unable to stop. He plowed right into the blue mech and accidentally tripped him. Whirl fell forward and landed on his face.

                “Ouch! My face!..Oh wait.” He sat up.

                “Oh goodness! Are you alright?” Rung brought his servos to his mouth.

                “Yeah. I’m good. Just hit my not face.” Whirl cackled.

Rung cautiously laughed as well. Whirl tried to stand up but slipped again and ended up laughing even harder. Rung sincerely laughed along this time. Whirl grabbed his pede and knocked him over as well. He fell on his aft and just lost it. He was crying with laughter and accidentally snorted. Both mechs paused before the next giggle fit took hold.

                “Ah, Primus!” Whirl wiped an imaginary tear away.

                “Indeed.” Rung couldn’t stop smiling.

                “Aheh. Are you alright?” Whirl calmed down enough to stand and help him up.

                “I’m fine, thank you.” They got off of the slippery part of the floor.

There weren’t many places to sit and the floor didn’t seem very fun. They decided to sit on the heaters and have a nice conversation. Well Whirl mostly told Rung stories and the orange mech listened intently.

                “The Wreckers was surprisingly full of relationships. Not good ones of course. They just dated to date. I believe you should spend your time with some bot you actually care about. Dating or fragging just to do it is pointless. You should find a bot that makes you laugh when you need to laugh. Listen when you need to talk. Talk when you need them to talk and be there for you. I haven’t been in many relationships though so, don’t take my word.” Whirl laughed at the end.

                “That is actually very good advice Whirl.” Rung nodded.

Whirl shrugged before noticing the time. Rung yawned softly and tried not to rub his optics.

                “Oh frag. It’s getting late. Should I walk you to your hab suite?” Whirl offered.

                “No, no. I asked you on this date and haven’t done anything. I’ll walk you.” Both mechs began walking.

                “You’ll have to try better next time—” Whirl laughed before cutting himself off. “Never mind.”

                “I had a lot of fun Whirl. I’d love to have another date. I’ll make sure to plan it better if you’d like too.” Rung looked up at him and smiled softly.

                “Really?” He asked.

                “Really. It was wonderful. I haven’t been on many dates but this one by far has been the most memorable.” Even with the glasses you could see around Rung’s optics scrunch a bit from how much he was smiling.

                “ _You_ haven’t been on many dates? I don’t believe it. Mechs have to be banging down your doors.”

                “I had some mechs banging against my door once. It was very awkward for my patient and I.” Rung blushed and shook his helm.

Whirl burst out laughing imagining Rungs flustered face. He had been there at the time. He wasn’t the one fragging but he couldn’t pass up the chance to bug the mechs who were. He shook his head and laughed a bit more.

                “Seriously though you’re pretty.” He gestured to the small blushing mech.

                “Oh goodness! Hardly.” Rung was beyond flustered.

                “Shh. No. You are pretty.” Whirl shushed him.

Rung was about to object but they were at Whirls room and the blue mech didn’t give him any time to.

                “Night Rung.” Whirl patted him on the head before closing his door.

Rung could only stand in front of the door a blushing, giddy mess.


	12. 12. SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromedome and Rewind Interface. Cyclonus decides to try to have a nice date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally got some smut in here! Caution smut! If you do not like it scroll down until you see the line but, why would you read this story if you weren't expecting smut? Also some fluff.

 

                Rewind straddled his Conjunx’s thigh and arch up against him.

                “I want you.” He whispered as he leaned forward.

Chromedome grabbed his lover’s hips and connected their lips. His servos trailed down the smallers back and gripped his aft. Rewind groaned and tilted his helm back—breaking the kiss. Chromedome nibbled on his jaw line before trailing kisses down his neck cabling. The mnemosurgeon lapped and gently sucked at an energon line. His digit gently rubbing the smaller mechs pelvic plating. Rewind whined and grinded against that maddening pace. His interface panels opened and his valve was instantly given attention. The digit that had been rubbing was now probing against his entrance. He moaned and writhed as it slowly entered him. Another large digit rubbed his anterior node. He gasped and sunk down on the digit. Lubricant dripped from his array and Chromedome added a second. They began scissoring and curling to relax the small valve. Chromedome massaged a cluster of nodes eliciting a breathless moan from Rewind. The small mechs fans were at their highest and Chromedome was getting there. His cod piece was hot and his spike begged for attention but, he was more focused on the minbot on his lap making such beautiful sounds. He added a third digit and rubbed his thumb against Rewind anterior node. The small mech grabbed his arm and pushed his digits in deeper. The archivist arched and wailed as he suddenly overloaded. Chromedome continued thrusting his digits in and out as the valve convulsed around them. Rewind shivered as the digits were removed from his soaked valve.

                “Oh Domey~” He moaned and guided the digits to his intake.

He sucked on each one slowly and sensually. His glossa dipped into seams as he watched Chromedome’s expressions with a bright visor. He nibbled on the sensitive appendage and Chromedome’s spike cover snapped open. Rewind released a digit with an audible pop and smirked at the straining spike.

                “Did I do that?” Rewind asked innocently.

                “You’re so weird,” Chromedome laughed but, was cut off by a moan as Rewind gently stroked him. “Tease.”

                “Oh but you like me like that.” Rewind purred.

The bigger mech couldn’t even respond as warm valve lips were rubbed against the head of his spike. He instantly grabbed onto Rewinds hips as the minibot sunk down. Their size difference meant they had to go slow but soon enough Chromedome was enveloped in a tight wet heat. Both mechs groaned in unison and waited for the smaller to adjust.  Rewind began shifting and let out a soft moan. Chromedome slowly lifted him before letting him descend. The friction was pure bliss and Rewind was ready for another overload. Chromedome gently thrusted into him but quickly picked up a rhythm. The bigger mech knew exactly where all of his most sensitive nodes were. He hit every single one. Rewind clenched and relaxed his valve adding stimulation to the large spike cleaving into him. He keened as a second overload rushed through his systems. Chromedome overloaded as the valve tightened. Transfluid and lubricants dripped between them—even more flooded out of the overstuffed valve as they separated. Rewind sighed in bliss as he was gently lifted off of the depressurizing spike. He rested in his Conjunx’s lap as the bigger mech began to clean them off. They closed their panels and Chromedome began massaging Rewinds hip joints and thighs. Their size difference often left a strain in those areas. Rewind hummed and relaxed against the ministrations. He grabbed the bigger mechs faceplate and pecked him before settling back down and soon into recharge.

* * *

 

                Cyclonus wanted some advice, why? No one knows. Who did he go to? Rodimus…Why? Not even he knew.

                “Trust me. You’re old so hold the door open for him but, bring some new age energy to it and smack his aft.” Rodimus explained.

Cyclonus remained as stoic as ever even in this dire times but, as Rodimus kept talking he turned around and left.

 

*A few minutes earlier*

                Cyclonus and Tailgate were walking to their hab suite holding servos. Cyclonus had put a lot of thought into what the white minibot had said. He decided he wanted to do something nice. Rodimus was standing in the halls probably waiting for someone. He needed ideas now and Rodimus was the only mech either than Tailgate in sight.

                “I’ll be right back.” Cyclonus let go of Tailgate’s servo and walked over to Rodimus who proceeded to give crappy advice.

*Present*

Rodimus watched Cyclonus and Tailgate intently. He hadn’t expected being asked for advice and he wanted to see if Cyclonus would actually follow it. Cyclonus definitely noticed the other mechs staring and softly sighed before holding the door open for Tailgate. He quickly smacked the smaller mechs aft causing him to squeak. Tailgate whipped around and raised an optic ridge at the purple mech.

                “Ah…Okay.” He blushed before rushing in.

Cyclonus looked over at Rodimus to see him giving double thumbs up. He sighed heavily before following Tailgate. Said mech was staring at him with his optic ridge still raised when he entered the room.

                “I apologize for my…inappropriateness.” Cyclonus began.

                “Uh huh.” Tailgate shook his head before sitting down.

Cyclonus decided to do this his own way and pulled out some candles and energon cubes. He set them up and offered a cube to Tailgate.

                “Thank you.” The white minbot retracted his mask and smiled at Cyclonus before taking a sip.

The candles were kind of romantic but the awkward slurping was not. Cyclonus ended up finishing his cube first. His tanks gurgled and whined for more.

                “…Are you…finished with that..?” He nodded towards Tailgate’s cube.

                “Uh…No but, you can have it…” Tailgate was weirded out again but passed the bigger mech his cube.

                “I didn’t have my ration today.” Cyclonus mentioned.

                “Cy! You can’t do that! You need to refuel.” Tailgate huffed and got him another cube. “You’re acting so weird.”

Indeed he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beautiful friends for the Cyclonus and Tailgate mess.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromedome and Rewind have a date and so does Whirl and Rung.

 

                Rung walked down the halls and watched as Trailbreaker and Glitch also walked down the halls holding servos. He smiled softly as they walked by but they didn’t seem to notice him. He went down a few more halls and passed by Swerve and Skids also holding servos. Everyone seemed to be holding servos today. It was pretty sweet but he couldn’t help the loneliness clawing at his spark. Despite it he still smiled at them as they passed. Swerve returned the smile thankfully and Rung felt a bit better. He was trying to get to Whirl’s room so they could have their second date. It was much farther than he remembered. He nearly groaned aloud when Chromedome and Rewind passed by him _also hold servos_. He was feeling very lonely now. He was contemplating canceling on Whirl but, that would be ridiculous. He’d probably feel worse if he did that not to mention how Whirl might feel.  Rung decided to suck it up and finally arrived outside of Whirl’s door. He prepared himself to knock but, the door was thrown open.

                “Hey there, eyebrows! What’re you doing here?” Whirl joked.

                “Hello Whirl. If I remember correctly we’re to be having a date today...Is right now a bad time? I apologize.” Rung felt embarrassed.

                “What? No, I was just kidding. Have you planned the date? Hopefully it isn’t in here. I haven’t cleaned up.” The helicopter walked out of his room and closed the door behind him.

                “I regret to say I’m not nearly as creative as you. I hope Swerve’s is alright.” Rung was just having an off day.

                “Swerve’s is good. Let’s go.” Whirl motioned for him to go first.

He smiled up at the big mech and they both headed off. Most of the walk was quiet and Rung was left to his thoughts. Whirl kept looking down at him and every time he would smile at the rotor. After the third time of checking on him Whirl finally said something.

                “Are you alright?” He asked.

                “I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Rung responded.

                “You just seem…Sad.” Whirl pointed out.

                “I’m fine.” Rung gave a bright smile.

                “…Your real smile looks better.” Whirl starred at him a bit before going back to look a head of them.

Rung felt his spark sink a bit and he looked down at his pedes. He hated the dull orange and weird shape of them. His whole colour scheme was so plain. How could Whirl call him pretty? He was so old and boring. He was far from any form of remotely attractive. How many times had he been told he wasn’t anything special to look at? How many times had he insulted himself? Far too many times. He really should have called off the date and spared Whirl from this waste of time. They still had a while to walk and plenty of time to turn back but, it would be very rude to just quit on the blue mech now. Rung felt conflicted and tried so hard to not let it show. He was so busy struggling with the war inside of himself he jumped when he felt his servo being touched. He looked down noticing the blue claw touching his palm. He also noticed they had stopped walking and Whirl was looking down at him. The ex-wrecker didn’t say anything he just waited. Rung looked down at the claw in his servo and slowly let his digits wrap around it. Whirl began walking again and Rung followed. The psychiatrist couldn’t help a small smile as he experimentally swung their servos. Whirl gently squeezed the servo between his claw and they finally arrived at Swerve’s.

 

                Rung automatically went to the table in the corner and dragged Whirl along. He sat down before realizing he should have asked where Whirl wanted to sit.

                “Oh, I didn’t ask where you would like to sit!” He covered his face from embarrassment.

                “Here is good.” Whirl waved Swerve over.

                “…Alright…What should I get?” Rung pondered aloud.

                “Get _Nightmare fuel_!” Whirl suggested.

                “Primus no! That is much too strong for me.” The psychiatrist shook his head.

                “Mood Whiplash?”

                “After that time you handed Ultra Magnus weapons-grade nucleon?” He shook his head again.

                “I wouldn’t do that to you. That’d be a real mood killer...Besides Swerve is serving the drinks here.” Whirl explained.

                “I suppose…Alright.” Rung finally agreed.

They both ordered their drinks and drank in silence. Neither was as fond of sharing personal stories in this crowded room as to when they were alone. The date seemed to be going downhill until Whirl noticed Nautica and Nightbeat walk into Swerve’s.

                “Oh Primus! I was stuck in the med bay a while ago and I got to witness the funniest thing.” He began.

                “What happened?” Rung eagerly seized the conversation topic.

                “So I was waiting to get patched up and a few medical berths across from me Nightbeat was recharging. So Nautica decided to sneak in while Ratchet’s gone and wake him up. They start talking and then randomly making out in the med bay!” Whirl threw his claws up. “They didn’t even care! So Ratch comes back and he is absolutely furious! He grabs Nautica’s wrench and starts beating both of them with it!”

                “Oh my! That sounds like something I’d read in a story.” Rung gapped before he finished his second Mood Whiplash.

                “What the pit kind of books do you read?” Whirl asked.

                “I like to read different things. I prefer non-fiction but a good fantasy novel is good once in a while.” The psychiatrist explained.

                “I prefer thrillers but, anything is good as long as I understand what they’re saying.” Whirl told him.

                “Oh mystery would have to be my favourite genre.” He began getting excited.

                “Mysteries are awesome! I read this one where this femme murdered her Conjunx and the whole time you’re like ‘What the frag?’ but it turned out she caught him interfacing with her brother and her Amica Endura!”  Both mechs shook their heads.

                “I was reading one where the main characters twin was killed and the whole book was his journey to figure out who the murderer was only to discover it was himself.” Rung revealed.

                “How does that even happen?”

                “He had this problem in his processor that caused memory gaps.”

* * *

 

Rewind laughed as he snuggled against his Conjunx’s chest. They sat at Swerve’s sipping engex and watching Rewinds latest compilation of the crew fragging up. Chromedome chuckled a bit and Rewind nearly did a spit take a few times. Swerve finished giving everyone drinks and headed over to the two mechs.

                “What’re you guys looking at? Have any new videos for movie night, Rewind?” He leaned over to see what they were doing.

                “I do but, I’m not showing anyone until then.” Rewind turned the video off.

                “Oh! You should get a recording of those two! They’re on a date!” Swerve pointed at Whirl and Rung talking.

                “That’s nice. Swerve we’re also on a date so if you don’t mind we’d like to get back to it.” Chromedome sighed when Rewind did start recording Whirl and Rung.

                “Right! Sorry to disturb you two! I’ll just head over here.” Swerve walked away from their table.

He frowned slightly but, quickly began smiling again when walking over to the mechs he had mentioned. Rung looked pretty sloshed and he decided he should probably cut the psychiatrist off.

                “Rung I think you’ve had enough.” He went to grab the cup.

                “No! I’m fiiiiinnneee. It’s mine.” Rung tried to slap his hand away.

“Rung, really you’re dr—” Swerve reached for it again and the orange mech randomly started crying.

“Hey, hey! Calm down its okay. He’s just going to get you another one.” Whirl pushed the cup towards Swerve while patting the crying mechs back.

“No I’m n—” Whirl covered Swerve’s mouth and kept blinking his optic. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to wink! Primus! Just take it!” He thrusted the cup at the red and white minibot.

 “Noooo its miiinneee.” Rung reached for it.

“He’s getting you more. Don’t worry!” Whirl waved the bartender away.

“Okay!” Rung stopped crying and smiled.

Drunk Rung was very unnerving and all Whirl could do was shake his head. Swerve thankfully finally got the hint to leave and not bringing anything back. Whirl thanked Swerve over a private comm before bringing his attention back to the drunken mech. He managed to start up a conversation but, Rung just responded with gibberish. Whirl was trying hard not to laugh at the normally composed mech. He was contemplating getting up and giving Swerve his now empty cup so Rung wouldn’t see the bartender empty handed. He decided against it and turned back to Rung who had a weird expression on his face. The psychiatrist grabbed the edges of his seat before pushing himself up and randomly screaming. Everyone turned towards them but, Rung had already settled back down and began talking to Whirl like nothing had happened. Whirl blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. Swerve quickly rushed over to their table.

                “Rung, are you alright?” He asked.

                “What? Hm? Shhh! Stop talking…” Rung began shushing Whirl who hadn’t even started talking.

                “Whirl I think you should bring him home.” Swerve was getting no help from the mech who was cracking up.

                “Oh Primus! Ahahaha! Rewind! Aha! Did you get that on video!?” Whirl was on the floor practically in tears from how hard he was laughing.

Rewind nodded and Whirl was able to compose himself enough to get the poor drunk Rung out of the bar and the video off of Rewind.

* * *

 

                Whirl opened his door and let the poor drunk mech into his room. Rung was really hard to get to his room but, Whirl had managed it. He was going to bring Rung to his own room but, the rotor quickly realized he had no idea where Rung slept. He guided the moody mech onto the extra berth and wrapped him in blankets.

                “Drink this Rung,” Whirl handed the swaddled mech some hang over remedy he kept in his room. “Can you activate your FIM chip for me?”

Rung looked half into recharge but he complied with both requests. He blinked a few times before rubbing his optics and looking at his surroundings.        

                “What happened?” He rasped.

                “You drank quite a bit.” Whirl chuckled.

                “Oh no! What did I do?” Rung covered his face.

Whirl pulled out the footage and showed Rung the video. Whirl burst out laughing again when drunk Rung started yelling. Rung was mortified that was caught on video.

                “Primus…Has everyone seen this video?” He cautiously asked.

                “I got Rewind to give me the video and erase any backups he might have made. This video and the drunk mechs at Swerve’s are the only proof,” Whirl handed him the video. “If you want to get rid of it can we watch it one more time?”

Rung popped it in one more time and they both laughed at his drunken state before crushing the video.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Rung have a bit to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been doing my chapter every two days thing. I hoped by keeping a tight schedule I'd be able to stay motivated and it was a bit of a stretch. So yeah the strain has come crashing down on me and now I can barely muster up enough motivation for one chapter. So this is going to be the final chapter until December. Meanwhile I'll be writing chapters for this to stay on schedule and so I can start posting again without forcing myself to write everyday. So yeah this story just kind of got short and too OOC so I'm taking a break. I'm still working on fics though. I've started another Whirl x Rung fic that'll be more layed back and have them as the only pairing instead of a buttload of ships. That one'll only be updated a bit. I'm also planning a future fic between TFP Soundwave/ Breakdowns/ Knock Out. And on top of that I am helping my friend with one of her stories to which I will be posting when we finish. Then I will be writing a sequel to it and possibly a threequel. So yeah I'll be busy but I wont forget this story. Sometime in December I'll be back to posting but probably only every four days.

                Swerve was surprised to see Whirl so early but, he’d never complain about a customer.

                “Whirl! How are you doing? Surprised to see you here so early, what can I get for you?” He waved the rotor over.

                “I’m not here to drink. Rung just forgot something.” Whirl started searching around their previous table.

                “Speaking of Rung how is he? What’d you two do last night?” Swerve walked over to him.

                “He’s fine. Got him sobered up and we hung out for a little bit.” Whirl found what he was looking for and sub spaced it.

                “And then what?” Swerve wiggled his optic ridges.

                “And then he left. Stole one of my blankets too.” Rung had apologized and promised to bring it back as soon as possible.

                “Boooorrrrring.” Swerve laughed but, didn’t say anything else.

Whirl rolled his optic and ignored him deciding to head to Rung’s office where they could trade off. He started to leave but couldn’t help over hearing the small group of mechs also in Swerve’s.

                “Swerve’s has to be able to use that big mouth in more ways than one.” One of them laughed.

                “I bet he could take all of our spikes at the same time.” The grey one smirked.

                “We could probably take him now. Aren’t many mechs here either than Trailbreaker and the freak.” The third one noted.

All three of them nodded in unison and Whirl was having absolutely none of it. He swaggered over to the mechs and got in nice and close.

                “So what’re you fine mechs talking about?” Whirl wanted to sock one but, he was still on watch.

                “None of your business.” The first one snapped.

                “Please I could hear you three talking from across the room. All Swerve does is talk it’d be hard to get any pleasure from that.” He sighed and all three scoffed.

                “Oh and are you going to take his place? You don’t even have a mouth you no face fragger.” They chuckled together.

They were worse than twins and three times the annoying. It almost wasn’t worth it but, Whirl was determined. Their threat could not be taken lightly when Swerve really was vulnerable.

                “I got a valve though. Gotta be a pit of a lot better than your insults.” Whirl couldn’t help a dig.

                “I’m sure your pretty nerd’s also better in the berth.” The grey one smirked as his buddies nodded.

                “Yeah I’d love to get it on with that guy. What’s his name again?” The second one asked and the other two shrugged.

                “Why don’t you invite him over here, buddy? We’ll show him a real good time.” The last one winked causing Whirl to glare and snap his claws angrily.

                “Sorry _buddies_ , I’m not fond of sharing.” He loomed over them and their optics widened.

                “Y’know what? Frag off freak. You slag sucking weirdo.” Their attitudes changed and they turned their backs to him.

                “Fine.” He hissed before walking away.

These mechs would not be easily goaded if at all so he needed a better plan. He spotted Trailcutter staring intently at his cup of engex. The rotor got an idea and walked over to the half-drunk mech. Said mech looked up at him with half dimmed optics before glowering.

                “Whirl I have a processor ache. I don’t have time for your harassment.” His helm thunked against the table.

                “I’m not here to bother you. I just wanted to tell you those mechs over there are talking scrap about Glitch.” His attention was captured.

                “Wh-what’d they say?” He demanded while looking at the three mechs Whirl was pointing at.

                “Scrap like doesn’t even have a mouth that no face fragger, weirdo, freak stuff like that. Even I was getting offended!” Whirl shook his helm.

                “Who do those fragging spike sniffers think they are?” Trailcutter stood up and stomped over to the mechs.

Whirl began leaving when Trailcutter started beating the absolute slag out of them. He waited outside the door to make sure they’d leave. When the scurried past him he cackled and headed back to his room. When he arrived he noticed Rung was waiting there.

                “Hey, Eyebrows!” He sauntered over.

                “Hello, Whirl! I came to return your blanket,” The psychiatrist blushed. “I apologize again for taking it.”

                “Nah it’s fine. Oh here I got that book you lost.” Whirl handed it over.

                “Thank you for getting it for me, Whirl.” The orange mech smiled up at him.

                “No problem, Rung.” Whirl patted him on the head.

Rung raised an eyebrow before shaking his helm and hugging the larger mech. Whirl felt awkward and invited him into his habsuite. Rung agreed and they relaxed on his berth. They got talking and Whirl ended up spilling what had happened at the bar though he didn’t tell the psychiatrist everything. Rung was instantly worried and checking to make sure he was alright.

                “Rung I’m fine! The mechs decided to mind their own business and left me alone.” He shrugged out of the smaller mechs grasp but, Rung grabbed the sides of his helm.

                “Whirl why would you offer yourself to such atrocious mechs?” Rung’s eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at the copter with concern so intense it made his spark reel.

                “They were saying some scrap I didn’t like and I can’t really start a fight with being under watch and all that.” Whirl tried to look away.

                “Whirl…How often do you do this? It isn’t healthy to have angry frags over mere words.” Rung made him focus.

                “A few times a day sometimes I guess. I don’t know just depends.” Whirl felt like a scolded sparkling and didn’t like it.

                “Depends on what?”  Rung was having trouble calming down.

                “Some of the mechs on this rust bucket aren’t half bad but, some of them aren’t so good. Including me. Those mechs were planning to frag Swerve and I just couldn’t let them y’know? Then they started talking about you and I’m…worried.” Whirl shifted awkwardly.

                “Whirl you don’t have to worry about me or anyone else. You have to take care of yourself.” The orange mech hugged his helm.

                “I don’t matter, Rung.” He mumbled against said mechs chest.

Rung pulled back and starred down at him with so much sadness. He took his glasses off and sighed before holding the rotors helm up.

                “Whirl. You do matter. You matter so much to me.” He nuzzled Whirl before placing a gentle kiss where his mouth would be.  

He purred in the orange mechs embrace and Rung hugged him tighter.

                “Whirl, promise me you won’t sacrifice yourself for the happiness of others.” Rung started petting his helm.

                “I can’t promise that.” Whirl admitted and Rung sighed before hugging him again.


	15. 15 (SMUT!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Minimus/ Ultra Magnus get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I will start updating again. Lil bit of shit is going down in the next chapter so why not some nice smut? It's 3:20 in the morning and I am a blushing mess because I have never gone this far. I've also drank all of the pop in the house while trying to write this. So enjoy it or skip it. Either way please read the note at the bottom.

Ultra Magnus was busy working when his office door was busted down. He looked up with a displeased expression on his face as Rodimus sauntered in. The flashy mech closed and locked the door behind him before turning to the larger mech.

                “…Rodimus.” Ultra Magnus hesitantly greeted.

                “I’m carrying a concealed weapon. Would you like to see it?” Rodimus slid his servo down to his spike cover.

                “…Rodimus I’m busy.” The Magnus returned to his work.

                “Oops there it is. Are you going to arrest me now?” He sighed when he looked up to see Rodimus’ spike proudly erect.

He interlaced his digits and stared down at the co-captain. He shook his helm before putting down his files and standing. He walked over and briefly glanced at the door.

                “Has my office been locked?” He asked.

                “Yeah.” Rodimus smirked.

                “Then put your hands up.” Ultra Magnus indulged in the smaller mechs game.

He pushed the Prime against the wall and lifted his servos above his helm.

                “I’ve been a bad bot~” Rodimus purred and arched lifting his hips enticingly.

                “I noticed. I’m afraid I have to read you your charges.” Ultra Magnus supported under Rodimus’ thigh as he lifted it.

He grinded against the exposed and modded spike eliciting a moan from the owner.

                “Oh no~ What did I do this time?” Rodimus wrapped his leg around the bigger mechs hip bringing their frames flush.

                “You’ve enticed an officer of the law, your sexiness should be illegal, and so should your lips.” Ultra Magnus leaned down and kissed Rodimus between each example.

                “You’re breaking the rules being with me then.” The smaller mech managed to get his servos free.

He wrapped his arms and legs around the Magnus and kissed him passionately. A large servo cupped the co-captain’s aft while the other rested against the wall to support both frames. Rodimus’ engine revved as a large digit rubbed against his valve covering. He didn’t open it though and instead pulled back slightly.

                “Mm I think I want to see bad cop today.” He hummed as Ultra Magnus pecked him before heading to the extra room.

Rodimus was laid on the berth and watched as Minimus sensually began removing the Magnus armour. The minibot grabbed a cop hat and cuffs— items often used in their play. Rodimus’ cool fans came on as he splayed himself out on the berth. Minimus made his way over and began cuffing the flashy mechs servos to the top of the berth. He made a show of it as his one leg rested on each side of Rodimus’ hips and he leaned over to secure the mechs servos. The mini trailed his servos down a waxed chassis and dipped his small digits in between seams further revving up the overheating mech.

                “Remember not to move unless authorized to do so.” Minimus shifted back and waited for Rodimus’ agreement.

Rodimus nodded his helm and watched as Minimus opened his valve covering before he entered two digits into himself. The co-captain watched transfixed as the white and green mech spread his digits and slowly pumped them. The now bigger mech could feel the smaller’s lubricant drip onto his torso. He tried not the let his thighs rub together as his spike twitched in interest. Minimus added a third digit and panted softly as he grinded against his own digits.

                “No thrusting unless given permission.” He reminded a final time before removing his digits from his valve.

He rubbed his lubricant on the other mechs spike before sitting up and hovering over the tip. Rodimus shivered as the heated equipment radiated heat so close to his member. He gripped the cuffs as Minimus slowly lowered himself until the spike’s head rested in between the lips of his valve. He moved his hips letting it circle around the rim for a bit before sinking lower. Both mechs moaned in unison and Minimus opened his legs a little wider and sunk down half way. He gasped and clutched the other mechs frame before rolling his hips. Rodimus’ thigh twitched but, he remained patient and let the smaller adjust. Minimus sat up until only the spike’s tip was in his valve before descending half way. He did this a couple times before finally taking in the whole shaft. He rolled his hips before lifting them again and lowering himself. Rodimus had a death grip on the cuffs and his thighs quivered as he tried to keep his hips still. This pace was maddening. Minimus also grew bored of it and sped up to a pace they could both enjoy.

                “You may thrust now.” Finally given permission to move Rodimus thrusted into the tight heat.

His modded spike rubbed against nodes deep in Minimus’ valve causing the smaller mech to keen and try to match the other mechs spastic thrusts. They found a rhythm and stuck to it until Rodimus tilted his hips at a different angle ramming right into the mini’s ceiling node.

“Do that again.” Minimus groaned and Rodimus complied.

Minimus lowered right as Rodimus thrusted up hitting his ceiling node again. Rodimus’ spike expanded stretching callipers and hitting more sensors causing the small valve to spasm. Minimus cried out in overload bring Rodimus with him. Rodimus continued to roll his hips as his spike shot Transfluid into the waiting valve. They both calmed down from their high and Minimus shook his helm at the mess.

                “You’re going to have to clean this up.” He began uncuffing the bigger mech.

                “I don’t have a problem with that ~” Once he was freed he grabbed Minimus’ hips and flipped him onto his back.

The mustached mech began to protest but, it was cut off with a moan as Rodimus went down on him. He squirmed and opened his legs wider as the co-captains glossa lapped at his spike and valve. Not the cleanup he had been expecting but, he sure as pit wasn’t going to complain. He stopped Rodimus before he could get charged up again and cleaned them both up properly.

                “Well that was fun.” Rodimus laughed and cuddled the smaller mech.

                “You do realize we still have work and you’re going to have to help me back into my armour.” Minimus looked up at him.

“Right…” Rodimus’ intake formed a thin line before he sighed and got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely hate how OOC this fic has become. I'm probably going to try to fix some of the characters. Like Whirl is way to soft. I can't have him wake up and suddenly be an asshole again but, I need to toughed him up a bit. But if you have any suggestions on how I can improve this fic please tell me. If you love it thank you if you hate it I'm not sure if I'm ready to delete it yet. So hopefully I can improve it! Next chapter shit's going down but, I'll probably just update this one randomly like I do my others. I have way too many fics XD


End file.
